


Put on a Smile

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x ReaderPrompt: Anon Req: Wanda x reader!hopesister wherein hope is curious about who's reader dating then after a long time reader is kind of sad in her room and then hope finds out who's the reader has been dating because she and wanda broke up because of vision? angsttt





	Put on a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> euhguhguhuhg pls forgive me if its not super angst I'm just wanting to get all the old reqs out asdlfkjahsdfkjh (i luv all of you tho)

Relishing in the rare silence in your home, you took refuge on the couch and looked at all the pictures you took with Wanda on your one-year anniversary date last Saturday, not realizing you had company until your sister threw a pillow at your face.

"You know, normal people say hello when they come home," you covered your face where your phone fell and hit as you rolled your eyes at Hope's snickering.

Hope could only grin as she pushed you over and settled into the spot beside you, "come on, you know you love me, or am I not the reason why you're blushing and smiling to yourself on the couch?"

"You wish I smiled about you," you laughed and hid your phone to hide any evidence of what you were looking at, "am I not allowed to smile at my phone?"

"Oh, come on, (Y/N), you don't have to be so secretive with me, I'm not DAD or Scott." Your sister gave you a small pout before her big sister overprotectiveness kicked in, "are they a good person? Are you happy with them?"

Knowing just how much Hope could worry about you, you smiled and rested your head on her shoulder, happy that she dropped her questioning so easily, "they're absolutely amazing, I've never been happier, Hope... I just want to make sure they're really someone special before I introduce them to you and dad."

"They must be pretty special if they can make you a blushing mess like this," she let out a low chuckle before taking a hold of your hand, "but if you really insist, I won't say a word to dad and wait until you're ready to introduce us."

The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes, talking quietly and enjoying the peace in the house until a crash came from the front door, with Scott and your dad yelling at each other quickly following the commotion. 

In sync, both you and Hope let out a sigh before turning to each other and laughing, pushing yourselves off the couch to see what the problem between the two was now.

It was an average day in the van Dyne household now that Scott got out of house arrest early - full of peace and quiet before the nonsense and laughs soon followed.

Thinking back at the happy memory and conversation made you groan, pulling the blankets over your head to cut yourself off from the rest of the world. You never expected how quickly things would go wrong once you realized how happy you were with her.

It was like life never wanted you to be happy. 

Whenever things were too good in your life something bad always had to happen, your heart was always meant to break.

That short conversation with Hope was a little over a year ago, yet it seemed so much farther away. When things used to be good between you and Wanda. When you weren't stuck in bed crying your heart out for someone that doesn't love you anymore.

You let out another sigh and threw your blankets off, too frustrated and hot to hide under the safety of your blankets for any longer.

"I'm supposed to be happy for her, damn it," the tears burned as you clenched your fists and screamed, not realizing you weren't alone at the house, "I let her go so she could be happy with him!"

Hope listened quietly outside your door, heartbroken that you were shutting yourself off still, gripping the fresh cups of tea she made for both of you. She had enough of watching you suffer in silence and opened your door with a sisterly smile, "hey, there's my favorite gal. How are you feeling? Want to talk about it now?"

You were always happy to see your sister whenever she had a free moment, though you still felt the lingering heartbreak in every part of your soul.

"Not really, no."

She sat down beside you with a soft smile, setting the cups on your nightstand before moving the hair out of your face, "are you sure? We could drink this tea together and spill some tea while we're at it."

"What did Scott do now?" You caved and flashed a tired smile to her. "You and dad are still letting him keep the suit, right?"

"Well, yeah, but he can just be such a handful sometimes," happy to see you finally smiling again, Hope laughed and ignored how annoyed she really was at Scott's latest stunts to talk to you about everything he did so you would be more comfortable.

And soon enough, the two of you were laughing together, curled up in your bed, as if you haven't spent the last few months crying your heart out over Wanda.

You relished in the quality time with her and soon found yourself opening up to your sister about the massive rollercoaster that your relationship with Wanda was. How you never felt happier or more in love than with her, and how it all fell apart when Vision came into the picture.

How everything you thought you knew and loved was actually weaker than you could ever imagine.

And by the end of your story with Wanda, the tears were falling from your face all over again, slowly lulling you into a sad slumber, though this time you were holding tightly to Hope, rather than your pillows and blankets.

Hope watched you sleep for twenty minutes, a tired smile on her face as she squeezed your hand one last time before pushing herself off the mattress to pay a visit to the Avengers Compound and confront Wanda about breaking your heart.

Normally, Hope always is an intimidating figure, but wearing her Wasp costume and marching into the Avengers Compound, no one knew what to do. Too afraid of being on the receiving end of her anger like Scott often was, everyone retreated towards their room, stopping only when they realized she was marching towards Wanda. 

"You, Maximoff," Hope glowered at Wanda until the younger woman took off her headphones and stood up, "what did you do to my sister."

Wanda swallowed her fear and smiled softly, "I don't know what you mean? We're still best friends, Hope, nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah? What do they think about you and Vision?" 

"She's happy for us, Hope, I don't understand why you're making such a scene right now." She took a few steps back and looked over as Vision took a few steps closer to them, before lowering her head in guilt, "she's happy for me."

"Of course she's going to say she's happy for you and put on a smile, my sister loved you with everything she had." No one had the courage to stop your sister as she practically yelling in Wanda's face, "look into her eyes and you'll see just how much you broke her."

The accusation shook Wanda to her core, too happy in her new relationship to realize just how easily she threw you aside and ignored your feelings like they were nothing. 

And seeing the realization in her eyes, Hope was satisfied, eager to get out of the Compound and return home before you woke up and realized what she did. Leaving only with one last comment, "you lost one of the greatest people around, Wanda, I hope it was worth it."


End file.
